


Ancestors arisen

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Returned Heroes [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Final Battle, First Meetings, Forgiveness, Multi, Multiple Deaths, Peace, Resurrection, Sgrub/Sburb victory AU, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Final sburb/sgrub battle draws close, The Handmaiden helps the trolls and kids in her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One and Only

In a cave in the afterlife, The Disciple, an oliveblood cat-girl and the ancestor of Nepeta Leijon incidentally, was moving around and cleaning up the camp belonging to her, her beloved, the Psionic, the Dolorosa, Mindfang and Executioner Darkleer.

The sun was currently shining so there was no need for a fire, she'd folded and made everyone's beds (layers of blankets with a pillow) and was now tidying up everyone's spare clothes.

Everyone's sense of fashion had changed considerably during their many thousands of sweeps in the afterlife life. For example, the Disciple had once worn a matching olive and black dress and leggings set, but she now wore a long sleeved, knee-length olive dress, around her shoulders was a black mantle with her sign in green on the left hand side of the chest and around her waist was black leather corset that showed off her hips (much to Signless' pleasure). On her legs were tight, leather, black leggings and on her feet were ankle high olive boots.

The only thing that was left of her original attire was a silver necklace with the sign of her beloved on it.

Anyway, as she was cleaning up, she sang as she went, because a) singing helped past the time b) she loved singing and her family always encouraged her to do so.

She was singing of her favourite thing. Love. 

"you've been on my mind,  
I grow fonder every day   
Lose myself in time   
Just thinking of your face   
Gog only knows   
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want 

I don't know why I'm scared   
Because I've been here before   
Every feeling every word   
I've imagined it all  
You never know if you never tried   
To forgive your past  
And simply be mine 

Dare you to let me be  
Your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms   
So come on   
And give me the chance   
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts"

While Disciple had been singing, her beloved, the Signless had returned from filling up the camps water gourds. He entered the cave and heard his beloved singing. He smiled. Aside from being gorgeous, she also had the most beautiful voice. He recognised the song she was singing and began the next verse.

"have I been on your mind?  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time   
At the mention of my name   
Will I ever know"   
He wrapped his arms around her from behind, she laughed quietly and purred softly   
"how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me  
Whichever road I choose you'll go?

I don't know why I'm scared   
Because I've been here before   
Every feeling every word   
I've imagined it all  
You never know if you never tried   
To forgive your past  
And simply be mine 

Dare you to let me be  
Your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms   
So come on   
And give me the chance   
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts"

By the time he had finished, one arm was around his Disciple's waist, his free hand holding one of her hands as her other one cupped his cheek, smiling and they were just slowly dancing. When Signless finished, he pressed his lips softly to Dis'. Neither of them pulled back for a long while.

When they eventually did, Disciple put her forehead against Signless'.

"so what's with the affectionate treatment today?" she whispered   
"I treat you so affectionately because I love you beyond the moons, beyond all the stars beyond Alternia" he murmured 

Disciple blushed and looked away, Signless chuckled and kissed her cheek  
"you don't be believe me?" he whispered   
"I....I do....you just speak of me so beautifully" she mewled, looking back at him   
"you know why I do? Because as beautiful as you find my words, I find your beauty to be tenfold of that"

Disciple smiled, which quickly turned into a smirk "oh don't get me wrong, Kankri, I think you're pretty gorgeous too" she purred   
Kankri blushed and it was his turn to look away.

Disciple watched him as he crossed the cave to move the water gourds. She thought of when he used to wear brown and red leggings and a cloak and then she looked at his new attire. 

Black leather leggings with red stripes down the side, grey knee high boots, a t-shirt made of two parts: a grey underlayer with a black top layer that reached the bottom of his ribs, exposing the grey underneath. On the right side of his chest was a small, vivid red version of his sign. He had a cloak, also made of two parts. A top part that went around his shoulders and ended in a triangle point about midway down his back, the back also had his sign on in the same red colour. The second part of the cloak was a long black sheet of fabric that flowed behind him beautifully when he walked.

Disciple always managed to stray to the thought of how good Signless' ass looked in leather leggings. Signless had noticed her staring today and chuckled, which brought her back to the present. She realised she'd been caught and blushed. Si came back over and wrapped his arms around her again. Dis ran her thumb over the neat black stubble on Signless' jaw.

"you need to shave, darling" she whispered "it tickles when you kiss me"  
"maybe I keep it just to hear your laugh while I make you feel amazing" he grinned

He scooped her up and attacked her neck with his lips, kissing, licking and biting and savouring her giggles and moans.

"and so the lion catches his little kitten prey" he breathed when he had her pressed up against the cave wall  
"maybe the little kitten wanted to be caught. Mrrow" she purred 

Kankri groaned and buried his face in her neck   
"fuuuck, Dis....."  
Dis cackled and was about to carry on teasing when she and Kankri heard a sound they never wanted to hear again.

Psionic. And he was scared.

"KANKRII! MEULIN!! HELP!!" he yelled 

Signless put Dis down immediately and grabbed his sickle. Dis grabbed both her gloves that could retract foot long steel claws and put them on. Then the pair of them sprinted off to the source Mituna's scream.

Little did they know, they wouldn't return to the camp for a very long time.


	2. A new, more formidable foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disciple and Signless rush to Psionic's aid

"KANKRII!! MEULIIN!! HELP!"

Mituna Captor, known as the Psionic, was kneeling on the ground and was held fast by his ankles by a psionic force far greater than his own. Pain was ripping through his body.

Rosa and Mindfang were pinned against trees, desperately struggling fruitlessly against the force holding them there.

Executioner Darkleer was in a full body lock, his feet pinned to the floor and his arms pinned to his sides.

The person causing all this? A rustblood with huge, curling ram's horns and multicoloured, glowing eyes. Power, pure power, was flowing along her arms. She was terrifying and her name was the Handmaiden. She looked from one troll to another in turn.

The tall, powerful gold blood, dressed in a black flightsuit with gold highlights all over, mainly in the form of the Gemini sign. His boots all had a gold line running up the side. His short, fluffy hair was held back by a gold headband. No wonder he was writhing in pain. His psionics were battling against her own.

Next to the motherly Jadeblood, the Dolorosa, her perfectly styled hair shaping her pale face. The Handmaiden didn't see how the woman could fight in a long, black, jade and white dress with little motifs of her sign. The dress was coupled with silvery veil and long, black gloves.

Then her eyes moved to the blueblood pirate, Mindfang, who's attire really hadn't changed that much, but had been updated with silver chains, black silk roses and a large white feather in her pirate hat. The sleeves of her blue and black dress ended at her elbow and her leather gloves came to her wrist. She was yelling many expletives at the rustblood.

Finally, the Handmaiden's gaze rested on the muscular, blueblood Executioner. His dark blue and black armour had been modified by Rosa to be removable so he could sleep and be comfortable, but that his strength control suit could be kept on at all times. Rosa had also made him a navy blue cloak to keep him warm in winter.

She was distracted when the Signless and The Disciple burst into the clearing and she immediately released all her prisoners. Psionic had to be held back by Signless to stop him attacking the strange troll, a difficult feat, as Psi was taller and a lot more aggressive than Signless, Rosa stumbled and was caught by Mindfang, who started fussing over her and Disciple was anxiously asking if her moirail, Darkleer, was unharmed.

"it's ab0ut time y0u g0t here." said the rustblood   
"who the fuck are you." spat Psionic   
"Mituna...shoosh..." coaxed Signless   
"why the 8loody hell would you just attack us like that?!?!?!?! We didn't even D8 anything to you!" snarled Mindfang   
"it was necessary t0 get y0u all in 0ne place. It saves time." shrugged the rustblood   
"who are you?" asked Disciple   
"I cann0t tell y0u."  
"Cannot, Or Will Not?" asked Rosa icily   
"Will n0t. Besides we are wasting time here. The 0thers are waiting."  
"Others? What other-" 

The Signless was cut off as a blinding flash of light filled the clearing. There was much yelling from confused voices as the white light blazed them to collapse.


	3. Time for peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Signless finally gets his dream realised.

When the Signless awoke, it was to the sounds of outrage, insults and arguing. He opened his eyes to see the following scene.

He saw two figures, one dressed in brown, leather clothing with a lot of buckles and bronze chains with large pair of brown wings arguing fiercely with a twelve foot troll dressed in what can only be described as skeletal attire. The Summoner and the Grand Highblood.

He saw Mindfang yelling at a sea dweller clad in purple and black armour. The only area of skin exposed was that of his scarred face and his ear fins. He was holding a big blue harpoon gun with his violet and gold fastenings cape flaring behind him. Orphaner Dualscar.

He almost wanted to laugh at Rosa clearly disciplining a troll in a very exposing, tight, dark pink and black catsuit ornamented heavily with gold jewellery. Her imperious condescension.

He was glad to see a troll dressed in a sleeveless teal and candy red dress, the bodice was adorned with a red libra sign and her skirt was decorated with ornamental red dragons, with matching boots, dragon cane and shades looking rather bored with the arguing. Neophyte Redglare.

The Signless was about to stand up and attempt to stop the fighting, when a horrible, static sound verberated around the clearing, along with an emotionless, intimidating voice.

"st0p."

Everyone turned to the Handmaiden.

"why the MOTHERFUCK have you brought us here?" asked GHB  
"and wvho the fuckin hell are you anywvay?" asked Dualscar  
"I will explain everything. But let us get straight d0wn to business." said the Handmaiden  
"pLEASE DO." sighed the Summoner 

"Tr0lls 0f Alternian past. 0ur h0me planet n0 l0nger exists and 0ur descendants are preparing f0r battle t0 bring t0 an end a vici0us game that t00k fr0m them much they l0ved. Whatever y0ur past grudges with 0ne an0ther may be, I impl0re y0u t0 f0rget them and cast them t0 ashes. I have advice f0r each 0f y0u in turn."

She looked at the condesce "Her Imperi0us c0ndescensi0n. In an0ther timeline, y0u murdered me. In this timeline y0u perished with y0ur flush crush, the psi0nic. Y0ur descendant Feferi will need y0ur strength, the strength 0f an empress, t0 win this battle. I als0 ask y0u destr0y the hem0spectrum and beg the f0rgiveness 0f the 0thers gathered here."

The Condesce looked shocked, she looked at each of the other trolls. The Psionic came over and grasped her hand gently  
"remember our tiime on the battle2hiip, meenah? You became flu2hed for me....and ii for you. And a2 your mate2priite, ii a2k you to throw a2iide tradiitiion and help me. Help all of u2." he whispered  
"....Alright. Alright I'll do it." breathed the Condesce 

"0rphaner Dualscar." continued the Handmaiden "I ask y0u t0 d0 the same as the C0ndesce. Y0ur ancest0r has been thr0ugh many hardships and 0nce id0lised y0u. Ensure he did n0t d0 s0 in vane."  
Dualscar said nothing, making eye contact with no one.

"Grand Highbl00d. The same t0 y0u. Gamzee heavily believes in miracles, and the mirthful Messiahs. Belief will be the key to this battle's vict0ry."  
"hell motherfucking yes." growled GHB 

"Executi0ner Darkleer. Y0u have 0verc0me y0ur hem0ph0bia. It w0uld be wise f0r y0ur fell0w Highbl00ds t0 take a leaf 0ut 0f y0ur b00k. Equius will need strength f0r the trials ahead."  
"D--> then I shall do my STRONGEST to aid him." replied Darkleer stiffly 

"Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Y0u are als0 indifferent t0 bl00d c0l0ur. Vriska believes she has n0 luck anym0re. Sh0w her she in fact has all the luck. All 0f it."  
"and to hell with any 8astards who 8elieve otherwise!" grinned Mindfang 

"Ne0phyte Redglare. The pr0secuti0n may be blind but the league 0f legislacerat0rs sees all. Terezi needs s0me0ne wh0 understands her situati0n t0 fight beside her."  
"1t would b3 my p3rson4l honour" cackled Redglare 

"The D0l0r0sa. Y0u have always believed in h0pe and dreams. Kanaya has 0ften dreamed 0f meeting y0u, t0 receive c0mf0rt fr0m an0ther 0f her kind. An0ther rainb0w drinker. Sh0w her y0u are n0t all kind and m0therly and that y0u have, t0 make a pun, s0me bite."  
"I Shall Do My Upmost" promised Rosa 

"The Disciple. Y0u are a creature 0f l0ve, f0r which I have always respected y0u. F0r this battle, f0rget the kind part 0f y0u and unl0ck y0ur inner huntress. Nepeta will need c0nfidence and fer0city 0n her side."  
"then a huntress she shall get" smiled Disciple, a growling purr lacing her speech 

"The Psi0nic. S0llux has n0 idea h0w p0werful he really is due t0 being fr0m y0ur bl00dline. Assist him in his disc0very 0f this t0 bring his f0es t0 their d00m."  
"2ound2 fun." grinned Psi, his eyes blazing with powers 

"The Summ0ner. Tavr0s has c0nfidence issues, and thus d0ubts himself at this crucial time. Despite this, he is as p0werful a beast c0mmuner such as y0urself and a few bracing w0rds 0f supp0rt fr0m y0u c0uld be the difference between vict0ry and defeat."  
"i BETTER BE AS GOOD WITH WORDS AS THE SIGNLESS THEN, HADN'T I?" smiled Summoner, glancing at Signless 

"And finally, The Signless. Karkat l0ngs t0 be a leader like y0u were, and while he displays c0nfidence and certainty in his plans, f0r example, he came up with a plan that br0ught th0se wh0se descendants wh0 had died back t0 life, he secretly d0ubts himself 0f his p0tential. Maybe y0u can change that."  
"I'll...certainly try and help him" murmured Signless 

"G00d. N0w. I have 0ther business t0 attend t0. I will be back sh0rtly."

When she was gone, the group split up to talk amongst themselves. The three highbloods told to bury old grudges....actually decided to do. 

Dualscar came over to the Disciple, who looked a little wary.  
"Disciple? Look...I don't actually havwe to do this...but I decided that harmin you and your family is actually fuckin pointless. It's not fun either, as I'm actually pretty lonely most of the time...so....I came to say I'm sorry. Sorry all the shitty fins i'vwe done to you, to the Signless, the Psionic...and the Dolorosa. I'm askin you to forgivwe me, it's ok if ya don't and I completely get-"

Disciple had to stand on tiptoes to hug Dualscar. That's all she'd ever wanted to hear from the seadweller. And now here he was, apologising and asking for forgiveness.  
"I forgive you, Dualscar. Forget all the bullshit that happened on Alternia, it doesn't matter anyway" she smiled  
Dualscar smiled a little too "wvell that wvas easy....and by the wvay, m'name's Cronus"  
"shockingly I already knew" laughed Dis

On the other side of the clearing, The Condesce had come, surprisingly shyly, over to Rosa  
"um....Dolorosa?"  
"Yes?"  
"I....I figured, seein as Tuna's apparently my matesprite now...."  
"You Ought To Make Peace With His Family?" smiled Rosa, kindly  
"I...yeah, and apologise to you especially....I ripped your family apart, killed your son...basically succeeded in ruinin your life and I can't even begin to apologise and expect you to forgive me-"  
"Dear, You Only Need To Ask For Forgiveness And Mean It, It's Very Easy To Forgive Someone If It's Heartfelt."  
"so does this mean...?"  
"We're Ok? Yes" then Rosa put a mock-threatening expression "But If You Hurt Mituna, Or Any Of My Other Children-"  
"I'll cull myshelf on the spot" said the condesce quickly  
"Not Necessary Dear" laughed Rosa

Finally, GHB had gone over to Signless, who had looked terrified at first. GHB had sat down next to him and Signless had been entertained to find out GHB was absolutely crap with words. Nevertheless, Signless got the gist that GHB was trying to say sorry. Signless had deceived the juggalo for five minutes or so by coolly staring at the purpleblood before smiling and telling him his apology was accepted.

It made him feel so happy. One of the biggest Killers on Alternia had said sorry, and meant it.

The happy mood soon deteriorated when the Handmaiden returned and the Condesce cried out, clutching her head. The Handmaiden spoke blankly.

"t0 leave this w0rld, y0u are all g0ing to die."

There was immediate fear and panic as trolls ran to their matesprites or moirails.

The Condesce got all her injuries from the crash of her battleship hundreds of sweeps ago. Soon she was losing a lot of blood. Psionic ran to her to try heal her.

Dualscar had died by GHB crushing his skull. It was a gorey but quick death.

GHB had been impaled by the Summoner's lance. His clothes were soon sodden with blood and honking in agony.

Darkleer had been whipped and clubbed to death by subjugglators. It was a slow way to go.

Mindfang's neck had been snapped by the Summoner. Rosa knelt by her body, sobbing.

Redglare had been hung by mind-controlled trolls courtesy of Mindfang. She drowned on her own blood.

Rosa had been shot by Dualscar. It was quick and she fell over Mindfang's body.

Disciple had been tortured by GHB for a two weeks. She clutched Signless' arm, sobbing and clutching her chest.

Psionic had died of a computer virus that had mutated. His psionics flared out of control and blood started to trickled out of his mouth, nose and eyes. His screaming was awful.

Summoner had been shot repeatedly by the Grand High Executioner that had come after Darkleer. His throat was slashed by an invisible arrow and he fell to the floor.

Finally, Signless had been publicly executed after being tortured by GHB. He held Dis close and felt his legs give way.

"Signless....I'm scared, what if we don't wake up?" breathed Disciple weakly  
"we'll be fine, darling, I promise..." Signless was trying to keep his voice level  
"at least.....at least I got...to die by your side this time" whispered Dis  
"and we won't have to wait so long to see each other again, right my darling?" he smiled weakly  
No answer. Dis' eyes were closed.  
"D-Dis....?" gasped Signless  
Still no reply.

Signless realised she was dead and closed his eyes, letting tears slip down his cheeks as he buried his face in his kitten's hair and allowed himself to slip into the darkness.


	4. The Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ancestors arise and it's time to fight.

The Disciple groaned and stretched when she awoke. Her muscles were stiff and her head felt a little clouded. She was in a dull, grey room containing only a sleeping platform, a wooden desk and chair and a cupboard.

Her eyes went straight back to the bed when she saw a body upon it.  
"Signless!" she gasped, scrambling to her feet and running over to his body.

His face was pale, his eyes were closed and he was lying on his back, one hand resting on his stomach. Disciple could not see him breathing.

"Darling...?" she whispered, kneeling by his side and taking his hand not resting on his stomach in both of hers.  
No reply.  
"Kankri...? Kankri come on this isn't funny...." she whispered  
There was silence still.

Tears filled her eyes. This is exactly what she'd been afraid of. Either neither of them would wake....or one would wake and the other wouldn't.

"Signless....no....no.....please....wake up...." she wept quietly, before pressing her lips softly to her lover's.  
She rested her head on his chest, whispering to herself and kissing him over and over.

On the fifth time of doing this, she finally felt him kissing back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"oh thank gog...you idiot you scared me to death" she breathed against his lips  
"forgive me, my love" he murmured, smiling  
"you" *kiss* "beautiful" *kiss* "idiot" *kiss* she whispered 

Signless smiled and sat up, cupping his Disciple's face  
"my dearest Meulin, after all we have endured together it's almost amusing to see you scared of losing me. I am not going anywhere, my love, you're stuck with me" he smiled  
"I have no problems with that" purred Dis, nuzzling her beloved's hand 

There was a resounding crash from above and a yell that clearly belonged to Psionic. Disciple looked into her beloved's gorgeous amber and red eyes.

"The fight has begun. Everyone else is already in combat. We should go. You remember what the redblood girl told us, our descendants need us. I need to go find Nepeta, and you should find Karkat" she smiled

Signless could see the familiar predatory gleam in his cat-girl's eyes. She was ready to fight. As was he.

"I'll find you after this is all over" Kankri whispered, kissing Meulin softly  
"if we survive it" smiled Dis grimly  
"We will. I have great faith in my huntress" chuckled Signless 

Disciple grinned and kissed Signless deeply, before retracting the claws in her gloves and running out of the room.

Signless watched her go, the let his smile fall. He gripped his sickle, stood up, pulled up his hood up and left the room, cloak billowing, adrenaline pumping through his veins.


End file.
